User talk:DesCresLi 021
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the NaLu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 07:00, October 18, 2012 Hi !! ;) 03:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Stop Plz stop vandalising the wiki. U r adding images using File:Url in gallery which shdn't b done. in galleries u just hv to directly add url between the tags. U added wrong image in jerza. u added a nalu image. the infoboxes can b edited but never change the image without an admin's consent. Even u edited jerza that is a protected page. If u want to learn codes u must go to the Chief Technician (talk) 05:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC) it's Ok but u must contact the chief tech. in talk pages u must write like this Title content signature u r adding '=' before and after content due to which the table of content extends (talk) 06:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi Dynasty101Warriors Well...Thanks fro saying I'm your Idol and also for Erza.... Dynasty101Warriors 07:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello .. A little help please? Hi! :) Signature-making is not a simple task, but not really difficult, either. Your signature is highly customizable, too. Anyway, I'm not a professional in it either, but maybe I can help you. ^^' I can make a sig for you, so just write down, what you want: *Background color? *"Frame" color? *Text color? *Chibis? *Links? (Talk and user page for example) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:13,11/10/2012 Signature Ok, I'll try to finish it as soon as I can! :) But I need one more thing: the text's color. Thanks. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:41,11/14/2012 Signature done. Here's it: (to see its code just press Edit and see it in Source mode) DesCresLi 021 I hope you like it. ^^ And the last thing: how to use it. Just make a Sig part of your Profile page (you can copy it from my page) and put it there. Then, go to Preferences and to the Custom Signature field, type this: . If it's not working, try . Be sure, that the "I want to use wikitext" field's ticked. Then save it. Now, theoritically, when you type in ~~~~, your signature will appear. If you don't know something, ask me! Good luck! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:17,11/19/2012 Re: Thanks Your welcome. ^-^ Does it work? And why did you put a question mark after your sentence? :/ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 12:13,11/25/2012 Re: Congratulations and the sig Thank you. ^-^ And about the sig: If you don't mind, I can edit your profile and add it. All you'll need to do is to put it to the Preferences. But I want your permission for this. So, can I edit your profile to make it? Done, the rest is up to you! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:21,11/30/2012 Re:Hi *0* Uhm... Okay... 16:21, November 30, 2012 (UTC) PLz Correct u r placing the images in a wrong way in the galleries. Thr u need not use File:URL u ve to directly add url between url 1 url 2 Although ur images r great i really appretiate ur enthusiasm towards the wiki. U must contact bere for coding problems (talk) 16:29, November 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi :D Oh Really. I'm from luzon also, Region 3 Haha, I'm in Bulacan right now, but i grew up in QC.-- Sadako • Talk! 23:25,11/30/2012 23:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Atehh Uhm Ok, but seriously here on talk page?, but Okay then. ' ( Sadako • Talk! 07:27,12/1/2012 07:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC)) ' Guilds and Teams Hi Des~ Just find out that you're an active editor here~ http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Laven_Heartfilla/Guilds_and_Teams_Discussion See this blog for more details! --Laven 08:50,12/6/2012 Hey~ Sorry it took me so long to reply~ I'd like to be friends too! Nice to meet you~ I'm Aze! Guild and Team Membership Hi Des! ^^ I recently noticed that you became really active. So, would you like to be a member of the Update Complete! Team and/or The Imaginators? For the Team, contact Laven, but I'm sure she'll be happy about it. :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:22,1/3/2013 Hi there! :D Hi Des~ As Natsumi has mentioned earlier, I also found that you're becoming more active in the wiki. So would you like to join the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Update Complete! Team? I believe that you have met most of the requirements but I would like to say that you should improve on your image arrangement so that it goes well with the article. And I believe that the edit on Erza's history here is too much. http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Natza?diff=8753&oldid=7883 Sorry if I offended you but I'm just helping you to improve your edits in the wiki. But still, it's good to have you here. ^^ -- :You are deemed as an editor here since the day you are here. XD And you may see the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki talk:Update Complete! Team to know more about the application process. -- Oi Bruha ka Oi akala ko ba sakin nagsend si Ice MAge? bruha ka sayo pala nagsend, tinatanong ko ung talkpage ko hindi ung talkpage mo. Sadako • Talk! 01:31,1/10/2013 01:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. Thank you. 07:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC)